Chakat Ossafur
Name: Chakat Ossafur <-- Personal Information --> Ossafur is the child Eclipse and Sunspots. shi was child number three of hir parents born into an extended family of other chakats, taurs, and other forms. Though with the lack of space the family had to live in seperate homes since they could nto all fit into one house. Ossafur was cared for in most part by hir parents and their other denmates. Ossa had a lovely childhood with so many people around, shi had plenty of people to spend time with and plenty of cubs to play with. Ossafur always loved hearing about the adventures of hir sire talk about space exploration, and this lead hir to eventually studying to try and go into Star corps. Hir life like others didn't get easier as shi got older especially when race riots took place close to hir home. Shi saw for the first time the racist and bigoted side of the word that hated hir and any other form for just being who they are. This taste of reality did not deter hir from hir hopes of one day joining star corps, but strengthened it, hoping shi could break through the clouds of ignorance and show the world what shi was made of. After shi graduated from highschool shi was happy hir marks allowed for hir to join Star corps much to hir sire's joy able to work side by side with hir child. Shi spent many months with her sire exploring worlds, finding many odd trinkets in surveys and excavations. In hir time at Star corps shi meet Hollypaws whom shi became companions with and eventually becoming denmates. They settled into their own home on Chakona close to one of Ossa's sisters, almost two years later Ossafur gave birth to their first child Goldmane and a month later hir mate gave birth to their second Spottedtail. With two cubs around they where busier then ever Soon they brought in another chakat Denmate, Darkwater, whom Holly had know for quiet some time. Ossa warmed up to Darkwater quickly welcoming hir into the family. They soon started taking turns watching the cubs and working. Eventually Darkwater gave birth to Holly's cub Swiftmoon once Goldmane and Spottedtail where old enough to take care of themselves without constant care and they could manage one young cub. Their family soon included a foxtaur vixen whom Ossa had meet along her travels, Glinda. Glinda had wanted to get out and see the world more and was interested in the chakat family. The family accepted her well and soon they had to move to a bigger home to accomadate the growing family as Glinda was pregneat with Ossa's cub. With three cubs around and one more on the way the family was far from finished growing. *Gender: Herm *Age: 35 *Height: 5'5 in height and 5'7 in length *Weight: 216 lbs. *Species/Race: Chakat *Physical Description: Ossafur has golden brown fur which is in stark contrast to the black ocelot markings that cover hir body. She has long black head fur which reachs to the middle of her back. Hir amber eyes complement hir fur in a subtle way outlined by the black ocelot markings and truely shine when shi smiles. Hir body is nice and sleek, but with power and strenght about like a mountain lion. Hir tail is 2.1 meters long and prehensial with a black tip. Shi moves with grace and dignety and holds herself high acting the way the way someone with a job in the higher ups of star corps would, for shi belives in holding yourself to the position you want and not the one you hold. <-- Powers/Abilities --> *Chakat empathy talent E4: Large range of sensitivity and the ability to project emotions, to calm or stimulate people <-- Inventory --> *Cloths shi is wearing *Waist pouch <-- Additional Information --> *Player information: Silveratus